Ensnare My Cold Heart
by Starkiller93
Summary: Caitlin Snow has been through so much in her life that she is now convinced that she could never be truly happy. That is...until a certain spider she's known for quite some time comes along to make her smile and feel whole again. Ensnaring her icy heart.
1. How does he do it?

**_Okay, so I got a request asking me if I could write a story where I pair our favorite web slinger with another girl from the DCU. I thought long and hard *Beavis laugh* about it, until about a couple weeks ago when an idea pop into my head. Hence this story. Now it's not going to be a full blown story or anything. It's just a series of events and moments that may have occurred if Spidey was a supporting character during the events of the first two and a half seasons of the Flash TV show. That way I won't have to worry about breaking canon too much, and any changes the show makes in the future I'll be able to easily work around it. I'm well aware that I may have changed the backstories of certain characters too. One thing's for sure, this is probably gonna piss off a lot of SnowBarry fans but I'm willing to take that risk. My flame shield is at the ready._**

 ** _Spider Man, The Flash and all related characters are owned by Marvel and DC comics._**

 _ ***This chapter takes place after the events of season one and before the events of season two.***_

Chapter 1: How does he do it?

 **The Subway, Central City**

A man in a yellow and brown quilt suit that covers his entire body, is seen running through the subway train tracks. Meanwhile a man in a red and blue spandex suit, with web patterns all over it and a huge spider emblem displayed on both the front and back is seen swinging after him in what looks to be a web line. The man in the quilt suit stops, turns around and begins to power up his metal gauntlets. He fires a huge blast at the man in red and blue to which he leaps out of the way to another subway track. The quilt man continues to run down the track until he enters a large room where he prepares to make his final stand. The man in red in blue also enters the room and confronts the man in quilt.

"I don't get it. New York is supposed to be your turf. The hell are you doing here in Central City?" asks the man in quilt.

"I guess I just wanted a change in scenery," answers the man known to the world as Spider Man. "Besides, I was just about ask you the same question Shocker. I get wanting to move to a different city, but you do realize Central City has a protector in the form of a certain scarlet speedster? I mean, if you want your daily butt kicking to go by faster I totally understand."

There was a small giggle coming from his built in comm link. The wall crawler smiled under his mask because he knew exactly who it was that giggled over the comm. It was always good to hear her laugh. It's rare when she does.

"I think it's about time I teach you a lesson, and Shocker's school of hard knocks is now open," says Shocker.

"Oh give me a break Shock, I can't believe you have ANY class let alone a whole school worth," Spider Man says back earning another small giggle over the comm.

"Can you hurry up and fight this guy before Caitlin dies of laughter back here?" asks an annoyed male voice over the comm.

"I don't think Cisco appreciates the fact that you tell better jokes," says another female voice.

"I'm with Iris, I can taste the salt from here," says another male voice. "Hang in there Spidey, Snart has the other half of the jewels he and Shocker stole. I'm taking him on right now. I'll be there to help you in a minute."

"Take as many times as you need Flash, I've beaten Shocker many times before, I can do it again," says Spider Man.

The wall crawler and the gauntlet wearing criminal engage each other. Shocker fires a blast and Spider Man leaps out of the way.

"Seriously shock, you should just quit. You and I both know how this is gonna end. Wouldn't want to ruin that fine polyester suit," the spider hero quips as he dodges his foe's blasts.

"I'll take my chances," Shocker says back as he continues to fire at the wall crawler.

"Wow, you sure take this a lot more seriously than Captain Cold does. In fact, he's the one who told me where you were," says Spider Man.

Shocker's eyes widened in surprise, "WHAT? WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?"

"This is all just one big game to him," the web head shrugs. "At least I can understand why HE likes causing trouble here in this city. The man loves a challenge. Though, judging by the way he speaks, I'm surprised Flash doesn't punch him out before he could even finish a sentence."

"Okay that was actually pretty funny," Cisco admits over the comm.

"That smug son of a bitch. He wanted to screw me over from the beginning. Well if I'm gonna go out, I'm taking you with me. I'm bringing the whole place down." Shocker raises his hands only to see his gauntlets aren't there anymore.

"Oh yeah, and if you're wondering why I haven't landed a punch throughout our entire bout, it's because I was only just a distraction," says Spider Man.

Suddenly Shocker hears someone whistle. He looks over and sees a man in a dark red jumpsuit with a lightning bolt on his chest leaning against a wall. In his hands are his gauntlets. "You looking for these?" asks the man in red with a wide grin on his face.

"Fastest man alive my tucas. What took you so long?" Spider Man begins to ask.

"Snart wouldn't stop monologuing," the Flash answers. "You know how the man likes to talk." The Scarlet Speedster then proceeds to run toward Shocker and, in the blink of an eye, clotheslines him, knocking him unconscious.

Spider Man begins to web up the villain, keeping him secured on the floor, "Well, that about…"

"Finish that joke and I will punch you," Flash interrupts.

 **Star Labs**

The two heroes are now walking back to the main lab to reunite with the rest of the group. Both of their masks were removed.

"I appreciate you showing up when you did," Peter says to Barry as they're walking. "Who knows what would have happened if he actually brought down the entire subway?"

"The sudden cave in would be pretty bad," Barry replies. "Of course if you and Shocker were to survive, then he would probably have to listen to your lame jokes until a rescue team comes in and dig you guys out. *chuckles*"

"Hey," Peter looks over at his friend in mock offense. "My jokes aren't that lame."

The speedster starts to grin, "I think a certain bioengineer would probably agree with you on that."

The spider hero begins to blush, "Barry, for the last time we're just friends. We've been friends since college. Besides, I think she's still in mourning over Ronnie like the rest of us. I don't think now would be a good time for her to start a new relationship. It would be like you trying to pursue Iris while she's still dealing with Eddie's death."

With that Barry nods in understanding, "Yeah, that would be pretty awkward…I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it though."

"Sometimes you move too fast my friend," Peter says with a smirk eliciting a small laugh from the speedster.

"You may think you and Cait could never work but I think everyone else would say otherwise. You two get along great. You're the only one in our entire group that can get her to open up. Also, I've seen the way she looks at you whenever you're not looking. She likes you a lot more than you think."

Peter stays silent taking in his friend's words.

"Look just think about it okay? You two deserve to be happy. Just don't wait too long, you wouldn't want someone to…I don't know…swoop in and scoop her off her feet."

The two heroes make it to the main lab where they are greeted by their friends. Iris walks to Barry and gives him a hug.

"Nicely done you two," Dr. Martin Stein complements. "I'm not so sure about Snart, but I'm sure this Shocker character will think twice before causing trouble in this city again."

"Speaking of Captain Cold, I should probably thank ol' snow miser for ratting out Shocker for me. Maybe I should send him a fruit basket," says Peter.

"After the whole Trickster fiasco, I don't think the penitentiary will allow it," says police detective, Joe West.

"Ah, crumbs," Peter pouts. "And it was gonna have his favorite movie attached to it too."

"Wait, let me guess, it's Frozen isn't it?" Iris asks with a smirk.

"I was gonna say Happy Feet. He would probably hang himself if he heard, "Let it Go," for the gazillionth time," the wall crawler replies eliciting smiles, eye rolls and a snort of laughter from a certain brunette woman.

"Hey web head," Cisco speaks up. "If you're done throwing shade at Cold, I need you at the tech lab. Kinda need your help on something."

"Sure thing, I'll be right there," says Peter as he sees Cisco leave the room.

As everyone begin to pack up and leave for a job well done, that gave Peter, now in his civilian clothes, a great opportunity to have a chat with his longtime friend, Caitlin Snow. He sees her on the computer looking at some files and he approaches her. Barry and Iris are chatting on the other side of the room near the display case where Barry's Flash suit is located.

"So, when I was confronting Shocker, I noticed someone giggling in the background at one of my lame jokes," Peter says with a wide grin.

Caitlin stops what she's doing and just stares at the computer screen with wide eyes and a flush of pink on her pale cheeks, "Um…I don't know what you're talking about. You must have been hearing things."

Peter chuckles and rolls his eyes, "That's not what Cisco told me, and I recognize that giggle anywhere…even if it is extremely rare."

With that, the brunette woman sighs admitting defeat and she looks over at Peter with a small smile, "Okay maybe I did get a chuckle out of that comment about Shocker having no class…and the one about the way Captain Cold speaks. Do you always have to antagonize the villains you fight?"

Peter shrugs, "As long as they keep standing there and take their insults like champs."

Caitlin chuckles, "It kinda makes me glad I'M not a supervillain. I would hate to find out what kind of shade you'd throw at me."

"You? A supervillain?" Peter laughs. "I find that incredibly hard to believe. Besides, I could never mock you."

"You wouldn't?" Caitlin asks as she looks at him in wonder.

"I wouldn't even know where to start. You're far too perfect for me to poke any personal jabs," Peter answers with a warm smile.

The brunette looks away and begins to blush, "I'm really all that perfect if everyone I care about keeps dying on me."

The spider hero's face begins to fall at what she said and he puts his hand on her shoulder. Caitlin begins to blush more at the touch and she looks over her shoulder at her friend.

"I know, I miss him too," he says in a soft tone then he smiles. "He was a good man, and one hell of a friend. That time when he, Barry, Oliver and I gave the Reverse Flash the beating of a lifetime was still one of the best nights of my life. I mean, a guy who used to be my roommate in college as a superhero and helping me take down a bad guy. How cool is that?"

Caitlin grins and chuckles at Peter's remark.

"Of course there's also the fact that said bad guy just happens to be someone who I was working with ever since I got that job transfer from Horizon to Star Labs about a year ago…If that's the case, then I'm convinced that J Jonah Jameson is a supervillain from the future too. He just has to be."

"In the world we live in, I can believe it," Caitlin chuckles. "Gwen was right, you sure know how to cheer people up." Then her face softens. "You know I miss her too right."

Peter smiles warmly, "Well of course, she was your college roommate. In fact, if it wasn't for you and Ronnie setting us up on a blind date we never would have met."

The brunette woman lightly laughs, "Well we didn't want you two to feel left out. That and you two seem to get along so well."

"Maybe a little too well at times," says Peter. "Well, I better go help Cisco with…whatever it is he needs help with. You think you'll be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine Pete, go," Caitlin replies with a reassuring smile.

Peter smiles back and leaves the room.

"Can't believe it's been almost a year since he's been with us. It almost feels like he's been here a lot longer."

The brunette woman turns around and sees Iris standing next to her watching Peter leave the room. "Yeah," she sighs.

"I also can't believe that he's been doing this way longer than even Barry has. He may not act like it but he's definitely the most experienced out of all of us when fighting meta-humans," Iris continues.

"I still can't believe it took him this long to tell me," Caitlin mumbles. "Now all of his constant absences and him arriving late makes more sense."

The dark haired woman laughs, "Well, to be fair, you two only knew each other because of who both of you were dating at the time. There was never a time when the two of you actually interacted directly. Maybe it wasn't until now, when he got to know you more, that he knew he could trust you."

"I guess so," Caitlin mumbles.

"Still, it was pretty hilarious when you fainted once he unmasked himself," says Barry on the other side of the room eliciting a glare from both Caitlin and Iris. Barry raises his hands in defeat and proceeds to stop talking.

There was silence for a couple seconds before Caitlin spoke up again, "…How does he do it?"

Iris looks at her friend in confusion, "Do what?"

Caitlin looks at Iris, "He's been through so much heartbreak, so much tragedy, more than any of us here, and yet he's able to pick himself back up and still have a smile on his face. He always looks at the bright side of a difficult situation and he, literally, laughs in the face of danger. Every time I look at him, I can't help but ask myself, "Why can't I be more like him?" I know he has doubts, insecurities and personal fears, but, and I know he'll never admit it, he masks all of that with his humor and optimism. No matter what, there's not a damn thing on this Earth that can keep him down…I can't help but feel inspired by that."

Iris looks over at Barry who in turn looks right back at Iris. They both knew Caitlin had a point.

The dark haired woman looks back at the brunette, "Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think his "never say die" attitude is contagious. That's just how Peter is. He's annoying, but he's good friend. I still remember the time when my dad was kidnapped, and he gave me a heart to heart encouraging me to have faith in you guys."

"Not to mention the time when he helped me through dealing with the fact that Wells was the Reverse Flash, even going so far as to say he'd help me bring him down," Barry spoke up. "And he gave Cisco the whole "great power, great responsibility" speech when we found out he had powers too and encouraged him to embrace them."

"Trust us Caitlin, you're not alone when it comes to having such thoughts. We've all thought about how Peter handles tough situations," says Iris. "He kinda inspires all of us."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad he's on our side, and I'm happy to have met him," says the speedster. "You've got one hell of a friend Cait."

The brunette woman gives a wide smile, "Yeah, I guess I do."

There was some silence for a few seconds before Barry decides to ruin the moment with his last comment, "You know, if Peter is looking for some ammunition to use against you, I can always tell him about our little karaoke night."

"Please don't," Caitlin groans.

 _ **So there you have it. I know it's short but like I said, it's not going to be some big epic like my other two stories. This is a much smaller thing. Anyway, the version of Spider Man I'm using right now is sort of a marriage between two things. His character/backstory is being pulled from some of the recent comics that I've read so far, and I also established that he's been active way before even the Arrow made his first appearance, therefore making Spidey the first big superhero in this universe I set up. I'm also going for Andrew Garfield's likeness complete with the TASM2 suit.**_

 ** _As for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of Hope and Responsibility, it will be coming very soon. I just got done writing the latest chapter and I'm just working on some edits. I just wanted to get this one out because it's been in my head for quite some time._**

 ** _There will be more of this particular story to come so stay tuned, and once again, I apologize to all the SnowBarry fans._**

 ** _Until next time..._**


	2. I Know What it's Like

_**Sorry for the delay, I was getting back into college and was busy getting everything settled...Well, that and I was busy getting all those goddamn Riddler trophies in Batman: Arkham Knight (Fun game but the story was very predictable and lackluster). Anyway I'm here now with a chapter I have been working on for well over a month. This takes place during the events of season two, and it's the episode where Barry, Cisco and Harry travel to Earth 2 to rescue Jessie and close the final breach. This of course means that our heroes will meet up with their Earth 2 doppelgangers as well as doppelgangers of their friends. I'm pretty sure since the beginning of chapter 1 many of you were probably thinking, "Well we've seen Peter and Caitlin interact. What about Spider Man and Killer Frost?" This chapter will give you just that. Now I know this is her Earth 2 counterpart, but this will only be a taste of what's to come later. This was a chapter I've been wanting to write for a long time so I had a lot of fun with this one.**_

Chapter 2: I know what it's like

 _*Flashback* 24 hours ago_

 _"You don't have to do this," Caitlin says with a pleading look._

 _"Well, somebody has to keep an eye on Barry and make sure he doesn't run into any trouble," says Peter._

 _After closing almost all of the breaches, there was still one more breach left to close. However, before they do that, they have travel to Earth 2 to rescue the daughter of that universe's Harrison Wells. She's been held captive in the hands of Zoom, a speedster that has been giving Barry, Peter and everyone else hell for months. Caitlin had made it very clear that she didn't want Peter to go to Earth 2, mainly because she didn't want him to face Zoom again. The last time Spider Man fought the evil speedster, he and The Flash received the worst beating the two of them could possibly get. Zoom even went so far as to parade around Central City and show the people their two broken heroes. Caitlin knew there were going to be risks when it comes to being a hero, but to see her friends, especially Peter, look so battered and…helpless…it nearly brought her to tears. When it came time to treat their injuries, the brunette woman knew she had to keep her emotions in check. However, when Peter finally recovered, the first thing Caitlin did was give him the biggest hug she could muster and she finally broke down to which Peter hugs her back and whispers comforting words to her. It was then that the wall crawler made a silent promised never to put her through something like that again._

 _"But what if you guys run into Zoom?" asks Caitlin. "He…he nearly killed you two last time."_

 _Peter takes a good look at her face and sees her brown eyes on the verge of tears. He hates seeing her like this. The wall crawler places his hands on each of his friend's arms, urging her to look at him. Caitlin looks up and sees Peter flash his trademark grin, that very grin that immediately lifts her worries every time she sees it._

 _"I have a good feeling that this time will be different," Peter says in a soft tone. "If Zoom does decide to show his creepy mug again, Barry and I will be ready for him, so don't worry."_

 _With that Caitlin smiles at her friend's optimism._

 _"Besides, that last beatdown was nothing. He hits just like my Aunt May."_

 _Now the brunette woman begins to laugh and her tears of sadness now became tears of joy._

 _Peter smiles warmly at his longtime friend. He enjoys making her feel better and seeing her happy._

 _"Just be careful alright," Caitlin finally says._

 _"If I come back and…I don't know, get Earth 2 sunburn or something, I know the best doctor in town who can get me back on my feet in no time," the wall crawler says back eliciting a small blush and giggle from Caitlin._

 _He then turns to a man with blonde hair. This man was Jay Garrick, The Flash of Earth 2. He first came to their doorstep not too long ago, warning the team about Zoom and helping them figure out a way to defeat him and save the multiverse. Peter knows there's something going on between Jay and Caitlin, and while part of him feels a little…empty for some reason…he's happy that his friend is finally finding love again. Also, he's very fond of Jay…even though Jay is rather indifferent towards him due to his humor, but respects him regardless._

 _"Make sure you keep her out of trouble okay," Peter asks the former speedster with a smile._

 _Jay nods, "I'll do my best. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid. You nearly scared Caitlin half to death last time, even if she didn't show it."_

 _Peter chuckles, "I'll do my best."_

 _"Hey Pete, you coming or what?" asks Cisco._

 _"Time is of the essence Parker," says Harry._

 _"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there," Peter says as he rolls his eyes. "Well, time to save the multiverse."_

 _With that, the wall crawler, along with Barry, Cisco and Harry jump into the portal leading to Earth 2."_

 _*Flashback ends*_

 **Earth 2, Present day**

"I think I just broke my promise to Jay about not doing anything stupid," Spider Man thought as he's dodging icicles being thrown his way.

He and The Flash arrive in Earth 2 with three metahumans waiting for them, all of them working for Zoom. What's worst is that these metas are actually Earth 2 counter parts of some of their friends. First there's Reverb, who looks like Cisco trying to cosplay as Neo from The Matrix. Then there's Deathstorm, the evil Earth 2 version of Peter's late longtime friend Ronnie Raymond, Firestorm. Finally there's Killer Frost, Caitlin's Earth 2 counterpart…and the metahuman Spider Man is squaring off against right now.

"You know, I had a conversation with your Earth 1 counterpart at one point," Spider Man says to the evil version of his friend from college.

"Did you now? Please enlighten me," says Killer Frost with a sadistic smile.

"She was wondering what it would be like if she was a supervillain. I simply laughed it off telling her that I couldn't see her becoming one. God you are making me eat my words right now. What's next? Flash Thompson being president of the United States? Doc Ock being ripped like Brock Lesnar? Me finally being able to own Iris in Street Fighter?"

Killer Frost gives out a small laugh, "I like you, you're funny." She continues to throw deadly ice daggers at Spider Man while the spider hero dodges them with acrobatic grace.

"Really? Wow, you're the first supervillain I've ever fought who actually finds me hilarious," Spider Man says with a surprised look under his mask. "Most of the bad guys I fight would just get even angrier, giving them more of a reason to rip my head off."

 _"Then again, MY Caitlin finds me hilarious too. So I guess those traits carry over."_

"They must not have a sense of humor," the icy villainess replies with a pouty look on her face. "People should learn to lighten up sometimes."

"That's surprising coming from someone as cold as you," Spider Man quips.

"My heart may be ice cold but at least I have one," Killer Frost quips back.

"So, since you find me so endearing, does this mean you're NOT going to kill me?" asks the web head.

Killer Frost stops throwing ice daggers at Spider Man and begins to think, "Hmmm, no, I'm not going to kill you."

"Really?" Spider Man asks in surprise.

"No, I'm just going to hurt you…really…really…badly," the icy villainess says with a sadistic grin on her face.

The wall crawler gulped, "That doesn't sound fun. In fact I think that's even worse than death."

"Caitlin," Deathstorm, who is fighting The Flash, shouts over to his girlfriend. "Stop flirting with the spider and put him out of commission already."

"For once I agree with evil Ronnie. Now's not to time to be conversing with the enemy," says Flash as he dodges Deathstorm's fire attacks.

"We're just having a friendly conversation honey, no need for you to be jealous. Isn't that right spider?" Killer Frost looks over to Spider Man and gives him a wink eliciting a small blush from the web head.

"Well I wouldn't call turning me into a frozen shish kabob friendly," Spider Man replies.

Suddenly, Flash is hit from behind by Reverb.

"FLASH," Spider Man yells out.

As he was about to go aid the fellow hero, his entire body, save for his head, is suddenly incased in ice.

"Aw, don't tell me you're done playing with me already," Killer Frost says in a mock pout.

The other two villains proceed to bombard the scarlet speedster with fireballs and harmful soundwaves.

Killer Frost sees this and she begins to worry, "Stop, both of you, Zoom wants him alive. You know what Zoom will do if you don't obey him."

Then, from out of nowhere, Zoom appears behind Deathstorm and penetrates his hand through his back, effectively killing him.

"NO," Killer Frost cries out.

"My God," Spider Man whispers as he sees the whole thing unfold.

"I would do that," Zoom says in a voice that would give Venom chills. The evil speedster approaches Reverb. "What did I say you should do when you encounter the speedster?"

"L…leave him unharmed," Reverb timidly responds.

Zoom looks over at The Flash who is still on the ground, "Does this look unharmed to you?" He then proceeds to penetrate Reverb's chest with his hand, killing him instantly as well.

Cisco begins to grasp his own chest, as he remembered the Reverse Flash doing the same thing to him in another timeline.

In the blink of an eye, Zoom moves over to Killer Frost and he grabs her by the throat.

The wall crawler sees this and was immediately filled with anger, "LET HER GO ZOOM."

Zoom looks over at Spider Man, "Give me one good reason why I should, you wall crawling pest."

"Because she didn't disobey your direct order," Spider Man responds. "She may have me as a Spideysicle right now, and I may need some soup and a hot bath after this, but I'm still alive and annoying you as always right now. Not to mention she tried to stop the other two from making The Flash tenderized and deep fried."

Zoom gazes over at Killer Frost who he still has in his grasp, "You're right, at least someone knows their place." He finally lets her go only to move over to grab the Flash and speeds off.

"BARRY," Cisco and Spider Man both yell.

The spider hero finally manages to break out of his icy prison but was unable to stop Zoom from taking his friend. Meanwhile Killer Frost crawls over to Deathstorm's corpse and starts to weep. Spider Man looks over at the icy villainess in sympathy and guilt. That's twice he had to watch Ronnie die and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Even if this is another Earth, Ronnie and Caitlin are still his friends. Killer Frost eventually stands up and begins to run away. She stops for a moment to look back at Spider Man over her shoulder. She couldn't believe that this red and blue clad hero had just saved her life. They barely know each other, and they've only just met. Spider Man and Killer Frost continue to stare at each other for a moment before Killer Frost begins to make her exit. The web head tries to reach out to her to try and stop her but she was already gone.

"Spidey, come on, let's move it," Cisco yells out. Spider Man sighs and leaves as well.

Their trip to Earth 2 now took a turn for the worst. Not only do they have to rescue Harry's daughter, but now they have to rescue Barry as well, and Zoom has made it pretty clear all over the news that he wants Wells since he's the key to helping him get the Flash's speed. Their only solution now is to find Zoom's hideout and pray that Barry and Jessie are there. However, in order to find Zoom's whereabouts, that would mean having to find Killer Frost again and convince her to help them. Cisco and Peter both agree that even though she's loyal to Zoom, if this Caitlin is anything like theirs, her love for Ronnie will come first and they can use that to their advantage. With the help of Barry's Earth 2 counterpart, who was knocked unconscious and looked in a broom closet so Earth 1 Barry could pose as him, they were able to track down Killer Frost's movements and pinpoint her location. Earth 2 Iris, who is a cop on this Earth and was given an explanation on everything up until this point, decides to tag along…as well as Earth 2 Barry much to the dismay of Cisco, Peter, Earth 2 Iris and Harry. This leads to the pair wandering around in the forest which was the icy villainess' last known location, and judging by the sudden drop in temperature it was clear that they found her.

"You lost, or are you here for some more fun?" she asks as she emerges from the trees.

"We're just here to talk," Harry replies.

"Do you always bring your little toys to your conversations?" Killer Frost asks, referring to the weapons they're holding. "Or do you want to see me burn again?"

"After what you did to my father, the thought has crossed my mind," says Earth 2 Iris.

"Look, before you go and turn all of us into sherberts, we just want to know where Zoom hangs his tights. We don't want any trouble," says Spider Man.

"…You really don't know how to use your abilities, do you breacher?" the icy villainess asks Cisco.

"It's a work in progress Elsa," the young man replied. "Zoom killed the love of your life. That hurts, even for someone with a heart as cold as yours."

"And you think THAT will make me turn on Zoom?" asks Killer Frost. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend right?" Cisco also asks.

Everyone else begin to give him funny looks while Spider Man just facepalms. "What, don't tell me that doesn't work around here."

"I guess not," says Spider Man.

"If I tell you where Zoom is, he'll kill me," says Killer Frost.

"And I'll make sure that doesn't happen. You have my word," Spider Man says in a soft and serious tone.

"But if I kill you, and bring you to him, he will be very pleased. Maybe even let me off my leash. So take a wild guess. What do you think I will choose?"

"Judging by the way you're making my spider sense tingle, I don't think I want to know…wait that came out wrong," says the wall crawler.

"MOVE," Earth 2 Iris shouts as Killer Frost begins to shoot ice daggers at the crew.

Everyone starts to hide behind a log.

"This did NOT go as planned," says Cisco.

"Her name starts with "Killer" THIS comes as a shock to you?" asks Earth 2 Barry.

"I'll handle this," Spider Man says as he leaps from his hiding spot. "Hey Dairy Queen, you looking for round 2? I'm game if you are."

"Oh I'm totally game," the icy villainess replies and proceeds to shoot more ice daggers at the spider hero.

"We didn't come here to fight," says Spider Man.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have followed me," says Killer Frost as she continues to try and skewer her new enemy.

"I know you're afraid of Zoom. That why you continue to follow his orders. If you help us we can put a stop to him. You'll be free," Spider Man reasons.

"You have no idea how powerful he is," Killer Frost says back.

"Actually I do. Guy beat me well into the next day last time we met…No seriously, I was unconscious for an entire day. Try explaining something like that to your aunt who would be worried sick, and then stick around as you get yelled at by your step uncle for worrying her," the web head quips. "Now I see where his son gets his temper from."

"Who is this guy?" Earth 2 Barry asks Cisco and Harry. He's known Spider Man for only a few hours and he's just now asking about him.

"I'm still trying to figure him out," says Harry.

"Still, I think it's best if we let Spidey handle this," Cisco spoke up. "He and my Caitlin are close friends back on our Earth."

"How close?" Earth 2 Iris asks with curiosity.

"Ehh, It's…complicated. Hell, I don't think even they know. But I do know that if she's anything like my Caitlin, then if there's anyone who can get through to her it's him."

"And how come you're not afraid of him after what he did to you?" asks Killer Frost.

Spider Man lands on the side of a nearby tree, "Because I fought guys like him before. Dark, intimidating, loves making bad guy speeches, and guess what? I've beaten each and every one of them. Zoom isn't any different. In fact, he's no different from the last speedster I fought just last year. Had the same motivation too, wanting to take away my best friend's speed. Wow, now that I think about it, his lack of originality makes him even less intimidating."

"You think this is a joke?" Killer Frost asks through gritted teeth. "Zoom is a psychopath. He could kill you and everyone you know in a matter of seconds."

The icy villainess raises her hand ready to shoot another ice dagger at Spider Man, only to have her hand covered in webbing. She looks at her web covered hand which gave Spider Man an opportunity to shoot two more web lines at her feet, tripping her and making her fall flat on her back. While she's down, the wall crawler shoots webs at her wrists and ankles, keeping her on the ground. Killer Frost struggles to break free only to have a bunch of guns pointed at her, stopping her from making anymore movements.

Spider Man walks over to Killer Frost and squats down beside her, "Yeah, like I haven't heard THAT before either."

Killer Frost is now sitting on a log while being held at gunpoint, waiting for the rest of the crew to ask her the obvious question.

"Where is Zoom?" Harry asks again.

"If I tell you, he will kill me," the icy villainess replies coldly.

"He'll kill you anyway Caitlin," Spider Man mutters.

"DON'T. CALL ME THAT," Killer Frost snaps. "That is not my name."

"Yes, it is. You just don't want to hear it because it reminds you of who you used to be," Spider Man says in a stern tone. "Trust me I know that Caitlin very well."

Killer Frost glares at the wall crawler, "You don't know anything about me."

"You're right, but I know the Caitlin Snow on my earth," Spider Man says back as he walks towards her and kneels down in front of her. "And I know that when she loves someone, that person is her world. She loved Ronnie Raymond. When he died it devastated her, and I can see it doing to same thing to you."

"And why exactly do you care about how I feel?" Killer Frost angrily asks.

Spider Man looks down on the ground, nods his head and stands up. He then reaches for his mask and slowly pulls it off revealing his face. Everyone looks on in shock Harry and Cisco because he just unmasked in front of a supervillain, Earth 2 Barry and Iris because they are surprised to see that this spider guy is…well…a guy and Killer Frost because she was curious as to who was under that mask.

Peter begins to look at the icy villainess with a serious, sympathetic look on his face, "Because I know what it's like to lose someone close to you at the hands of a madman. After what Zoom did to you, I don't blame you if you want to see him go down just as much as we do. Maybe you don't want anyone else to go through the same pain you're going through." He points over to Harry. "That man's daughter." Then he motions over to him and Cisco. "Our best friend. We're gonna lose them too if we don't do something about it." He kneels back down in front of her and looks her straight in the eyes. "All you have to do is tell us where he is and you'll never have to see us again, and I promise you, nothing bad will happen to you. I mean, sure, you'll probably go to jail for your crimes, but at least you'll be safe."

Killer Frost's icy blue eyes stares right into Peter's brown ones, and she's utterly speechless. Just who exactly is this guy? Why did he go out of his way to save her life? Why did he unmask himself and make a promise to protect her?...Why is she suddenly unable to look away?

"…Why did you save my life the other day?" she now asks.

"Because no one dies when I'm around. Not even someone as cold hearted as you," Peter replies.

For some reason Killer Frost's said heart begins to swell. How is it that this admittedly cute stranger has this effect on her?

 _"Wait, cute? Where is all this coming from? I mean, yeah, he is kinda cute but…we've only just met."_

With that she makes her decision, "…Fine. I'll tell you where he is."

"Thank you," Peter says with a warm smile that gave the icy villainess butterflies for some reason.

Killer Frost stands up from where she was sitting and proceeds to lead the team to Zoom's hideout. She stops for a moment and looks back at Peter who was about to put on his mask.

The spider hero stops what he was doing and looks over at Killer Frost in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

The icy villainess' instincts begin to take over as she walks over to Spider Man, grabs his face with her hands presses her soft, cold lips against his.

Everyone once again looks on in shock with Earth 2 Barry adjusting his glasses and looks in the opposite direction. Even Peter was shocked.

When Killer Frost pulls away she gives him a flirtatious smirk, "That was for saving my life."

Peter just looks at her with his mouth agape.

"What? No quips? No wise ass comments?" Killer Frost coos then leans into his face again with her cold hands on his chest and her lips just inches away from his. "Am I making your spider sense tingle again?" She then backs off, turns around and walks ahead of the crew, swaying her hips seductively as she's doing so. The icy villainess looks over her shoulder at the wall crawler again, "Try not to fall behind." She winks at him and continues her seductive strut.

Harry and Iris follow Killer Frost while Cisco and Earth 2 Barry push the stunned Spider Man along.

"A…anyone else f…feel a tad c…c…cold?" the spider hero finally asks eliciting another smug smirk from the icy villainess as she's walking.

 ** _And that concludes chapter 2. Now I know what most of you are thinking, "Does Peter have an evil Earth 2 doppleganger?" The answer is yes, and you will see him in the near future. Here's a hint: Think of the bad ending to Spider Man: Web of Shadows. That's gonna be Earth 2 Spidey. And just how is Earth 1 Caitlin gonna feel when she finds out what her evil doppelganger did? You'll just have to find out later._**

 ** _I'll try to get the next chapters of my other two stories out as soon as I can. I already have ideas in my head on what I'm going to do with each of them._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think of this story so far...or feel free to tell me what a piece of shit I am for not pairing Caitlin with Barry, whichever works for you. lol Until next time..._**


	3. You're Spider Man?

_**I got a lot of messages asking me when the next update was coming up. At the same time someone asked me if I can write a chapter where Peter reveals his identity to Team Flash. So I figured, why not do both? As you can see this is a VERY short chapter so I was able to pump this out as soon as I got done with the latest chapter of "Hope and Responsibility" (Which is out now as soon as this is published).**_

 _ **This chapter takes place shortly after the events of season 1 episode 7.**_

Chapter 3: You're Spider Man?

 **STAR Labs**

"Easy, that little light show you guys just did took a lot out of you," Spider Man says as he helps The Flash get back on his feet.

The scarlet speedster had just fought against a metahuman known as Blackout. The wall crawler had shown up at the last minute, because he had to stop a hostage situation at the CCPD involving Clock King.

Flash looks up at Spider Man, "T…there's a guy holding people hostage at…"

"Already taken care of," Spider Man interrupts. "Everyone's safe, Iris included."

The Flash nods and sighs in relief then chuckles, "Man, that hurt like hell. But I think I got my speed back."

Spider Man also chuckles, "That's a relief. I thought I have to do everything on my own from now on. I don't think I can handle that with my busy schedule. Especially when metas are popping out of the woodwork every week like a game of Whack-a-Mole.

Everyone is now in the main lab discussing everything that happened tonight and even thanking Spider Man with his help in stopping Clock King.

"We appreciate you helping out our friend here Spider Man. I use to believe what that Jameson guy said about you, but now I see that he was wrong. We're forever in your debt," says Dr. Wells.

Spider Man rubs the back of his neck, "Ah, it was nothing really. I'm just doing my job…God that sounded cheesy. Did that sound cheesy to you guys?"

Everyone chuckled while Wells just smiles and shakes his head.

"I have a question," Caitlin spoke up.

"Shoot," Spider Man encouraged her.

"How did you know to come here in the first place?"

The wall crawler looks over at the scarlet speedster who gives him a look that says, _"You sure you want to do this?"_

Spider Man nods at him and looks back over to Caitlin, "Well, you see, I got a text message from a really good friend of mine which says, and I quote, "Don't come to STAR Labs. Being attacked by a meta" in all caps."

The brunette woman now has a confused look on her face, "I sent a text message to a friend that says the exact…same…" Her eyes now widened. "Peter?"

Spider Man now begins to remove his mask revealing his face to everyone.

"Ooh, I CALLED IT!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Well I'll be," says Dr. Wells with a wide smile.

Caitlin continues to look at the now unmasked hero in shock and then begins to faint. The Flash was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

Caitlin wakes up and finds herself sitting in a chair. She sees Peter sitting across from her wearing a simple dark blue sweater, blue jeans and black converses. On his lap is his Spider Man mask.

"I'll admit, I did NOT expect that kind of reaction," he now says with a smile.

Caitlin looks at the mask and then back at her friend, "I don't believe it…You're…You're Spider Man?"

Peter takes a deep breath, "Yep, ever since I was fifteen years old."

The brunette woman now has a look of realization and begins to laugh, "My God, now it all makes sense. All those times you show up late for Doctor Connors' class and you're sleeping in your seat, those times when you blow off Gwen when you two go on your dates. Wait…did Ronnie know about this?"

Peter shakes his head, "I never told him, and believe me, keeping it a secret from him was a real challenge."

"What about Gwen?" Caitlin now asks.

Peter's face fell and sighs, "No, she didn't know either."

Caitlin nods.

"…Caitlin…" Peter speaks up causing the brunette woman to look up at him. "…It's my fault that Gwen's dead."

"W…What do you mean?" Caitlin asks in a shaky voice.

Peter begins to tell her all about what happened the night Gwen died. The whole situation with the Green Goblin, the battle at the Brooklyn Bridge, everything. As Peter was explaining everything, Caitlin was looking at him in sympathy. Her eyes on the verge of tears. When the spider hero was done speaking, he lowers his head in shame. Peter notices a hand on his and he looks up to see his friend looking at him.

"I already told Cisco that he shouldn't blame himself for what happened to Ronnie. Now I'm telling you that you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Gwen," she now says. "I know we didn't really know each other very well back in college but I knew how much Gwen loved you, and I could see from the look in your eyes that the feeling was mutual." She picks up Peter's mask from his lap and looks at it. "I may not have powers like you and Barry, but through my recent experience I know of the risks that come with putting on a costume and fighting bad guys. Gwen may have died because of her ties to you, but you weren't the one who put her in that dangerous situation in the first place, and you tried to save her. That's the most important part. Don't you ever say that you're a failure Peter. Remember, you saved a lot of lives tonight."

"Cait's right," says a new voice in the room. The two look up at the doorway and sees Barry leaning against it with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Spider Man is many things but a failure isn't one of them. If it wasn't for you, I don't think Joe and Iris would still be alive. You're probably the most experienced out of all of us since, clearly, I still have a lot to learn. Don't sell yourself short. You've done a lot good in this city ever since you got here. I think Central City would be a much better place if we had more than one hero protecting it."

Peter begins to smile, "Thank you…Both of you."

Caitlin smiles widely at Peter then looks over at Barry, "So wait, you knew?"

Barry shrugs, "Joe and I figured it out weeks ago. It wasn't my business to tell you since it was his secret."

"I guess that what happens when you have a detective and a forensic scientist as friends," the spider hero chuckles earning a chuckle from his two friends as well.

"You know, you would make a great addition to this little team we have here," says Barry. "The offer still stands."

"Well, I pretty much work here anyway," Peter shurgs. "And it's not like I got anything better to do when I'm done with my day job besides watching Star Trek reruns."

The speedster smiles as he walks up to the wall crawler and puts out his hand, "Well then, welcome to the club Spidey."

Peter smiles back as he stands up and shakes Barry's hand, "Glad to be on board Flash."

"Well, I better head on home. I'll leave you two to do some more catching up." With that, Barry leaves the room.

Peter looks back over at Caitlin, "Guess we better head on out too. I can take you home if you like."

"Ooh, ooh, can you swing me home?" Caitlin now asks with excitement in her voice.

Peter begins to laugh, "You serious?"

"Pleeeeeease?" Caitlin begs with a pleading look on her face as she brings both of her hands together and in a praying gesture.

Peter looks down and shakes his head. He looks back over to his friend and shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

Caitlin begins to squee like a school girl and races to the door, grabbing Peter's hand as she does so.

 _ **Told you this was a short chapter. I hope I was able to satisfy both crowds of people. Now we're going to move forward once again since the next chapter is going to be a follow up to chapter 2. Of course, if you want me to go back in time again and write another chapter of some more past events I mentioned back in chapter 1, I can do that too. All you have to do is ask.**_

 ** _Quick announcement, I'm gonna be putting both this story and "Hope and Responsibility" on hiatus for a moment to focus on "The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr". There's a big story arc I'm doing that features Black Cat and I actually have everything planned out. That and I have a little bit of writer's block and I don't want that to hold any of my other plans back. I'll come back to this once I'm done with the story arc._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think of this chapter. Until next time..._**


	4. There's One Thing She Has That You Don't

_**I know a lot of you have been waiting months for an update, so here it is. This is going to follow up on the events of Chapter 2. This is still set during the events of Season Two, sometime after Caitlin learns about her doppelganger and before Team Flash learns the true identity of Zoom.**_

Chapter 4: There's One Thing She Has That You Don't

 **STAR Labs**

"I still can't believe you kept that," Barry sighs, shaking his head.

"Look just hear me out," says Peter. "Maybe we can find some use for it." The wall crawler and the scarlet speedster are in the tech room in STAR Labs. Peter is holding a gold ring with a lightning bold symbol on it. It was a ring that used to belong to Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash. "I mean come on man, this came from the FUTURE. You know, where all the cool advance technology usually comes from?"

"Peter, it's a piece of jewelry," Barry deadpans. "A piece of jewelry that belongs to the man who murdered my mother."

"Well, yeah, but I think we can make something cool out of it," says Peter.

"Like?"

Peter puts the ring down and turns around in his chair, "Okay, let me ask you this question. How would like it if you had your Flash suit with you at all times. That way, whenever there's trouble, you don't have to worry about always running to STAR Labs to grab your suit."

"And you think this ring is the answer to my problem," Barry guesses.

"I know this might sound crazy, but what if we were to use this ring as a way to store your suit?"

Barry raises an eyebrow

"Harry and Jesse told me there's actual technology over on Earth 2 where even the smallest object like a purse, can store something huge like a 40in wide screen. All the metas on that Earth use it all the time in their heists. I figured after we take down Zoom and we send Harry and Jesse back to their Earth, maybe we can ask if we can borrow some of that tech and incorporate it into this ring."

"A ring that can be used to store my suit…That is the silliest thing I have ever heard," Barry says trying to process all of this.

"You mean it would be the coolest thing ever," Peter says with excitement in his voice. "You ever watched Power Rangers?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Cisco."

"Well, I talked to him about this and he thinks it's the coolest idea since underwear. His words. Not mine."

"Of course he would," Barry rolls his eyes.

Suddenly, two people barge in on the two men. They look over at the doorway to see a nervous Cisco and a not so happy Caitlin.

"Hey guys," Barry begins to speak. "Is…something wrong?"

"Yeah, you feeling alright Caitlin?" asks Peter. "You look like Eliza Harmon just told you she got a better grade on her biochemistry presentation."

After several seconds of silence, Caitlin finally speaks, "So what's this I hear about you and my Earth 2 doppelganger?"

Peter's eyes start to widen and he looks over at Cisco with a looks that says, _"Dude, what the hell?"_

"I am SO sorry, it just…slipped out," Cisco tries to explain.

Barry was now curious, "Peter, what is she talking about?"

The spider hero sighs and finally decides to come clean, "Remember when I told you that when Cisco, Harry and I went to go rescue you and Jesse from Zoom, we had to convince Killer Frost to give away your location?"

The speedster nods.

"Well, evil Caitlin was still very grateful that I saved her from being Kano'ed by Zoom that the next time we met…she…well…she kissed me."

Barry now looks shocked at what his friend said, "Are you serious?"

Peter nods.

Barry now gives out a silent, "Wow."

"Caitlin, I can explain…" Peter begins to say.

"When were you going to tell me about that?" the brunette woman interrupts.

"And me," Barry chimes in earning a glare from the spider hero.

Then Peter begins to speak again, "Well…I didn't think it was all that important. I mean, I just passed it off has her way of saying thanks…also I knew you'd freak out if I told you so…"

"Wait," Barry cuts in again. "Why ARE you freaking out about this?"

Caitlin begins to blush and she's now stammering, "Well…I…uh…She's a criminal."

"So was Felicia Hardy," Peter points out.

"That Cat lady back in New York?" Cisco perks up. "Ooh man, after you showed me photos of her, I can see why you went and tapped that."

"Not. Helping," Caitlin says through gritted teeth and turns back over the Peter. "And Felicia Hardy was just a thief. Killer Frost had KILLED people. It's in the name."

"Well, it's not like I let her do it," the spider hero defends himself. "She just…did it out of the blue. I even started to feel cold afterwards, which was not fun by the way. Imagine having just finished eating ice cream in an air conditioned room."

With that, the brunette woman just sighs.

Peter then walks over to his friend and puts his hands on her shoulders, "Look, can I tell you something?"

Caitlin doesn't say anything and just nods.

"When we tried to convince her where Zoom was hiding and I spoke to her, when she looked me straight in the eyes, it reminded me of how you always looked at me when you talk to me about your problems. It reminded me of some of the pain you felt over the years: Losing Ronnie, your dad, your rocky relationship with your mom. When we stopped fighting and just talked, it was like we've known each other for a long time. I don't think it's me that you're mad at, I think you're mad at yourself."

The brunette woman now looks at her longtime friend. Peter continues, "You're afraid you're gonna end up just like her one day. I can tell you right now that that's not going to happen. If there's one thing you have that Killer Frost doesn't have, is people who care about you: Barry, Cisco, Joe, Iris…even me. If your doppelganger double crossing me in the end isn't any indication, she's made her choice. However, it's not too late with you. I will always be here for you, we all will." He motions over to the other two men in the room.

The brunette woman nods in understanding, "Thank you."

The two share a hug that may have lasted longer than it should.

Suddenly, Peter and Barry's phones begin to go off. Barry looks at his first, "We got ourselves a meta."

Peter puts his arms out, "Well, you know the drill."

The speedster rolls his eyes and grabs him by the shoulder, "You really need to get yourself a Spider Mobile."

Peter laughs, "Now THAT is a silly idea." Barry zooms out of the room with Peter in tow.

With the two heroes now gone, Cisco looks over at Caitlin with a sly grin.

The brunette woman looks on in confusion, "What?"

"I know you're afraid of becoming like Killer Frost and all but, come on, we both know that's not the REAL reason why you freaked out when I told you she kissed him."

Caitlin begins to blush, "I don't know what you're talking about." She leaves the room with her friend/coworker in tow.

 _ **And that concludes this chapter. For those of you who waited patiently for this I appreciate it, and I apologize.**_

 ** _Someone asked me if Spidey have met Team Arrow yet? Well, even though I didn't show it, you can assume that Peter has met Oliver during the first Flash/Arrow crossover, and then in the second crossover he's met the others. However, I'm going to wait until I get to the four part crossover to have Spidey interact with the other CW characters._**

 ** _I also want to go on record and say, man, Flash has been pretty rough this season. Not only do we have ANOTHER speedster villain, that fact that we're getting closer to the finale and we STILL don't know who he is is really hurting the show for me. Unless they announce Captain Cold and the Rogues for Season 4, I'm probably going to drop the show after this season is done and over with. Also, I knew that Caitlin would become Killer Frost again, however they way they did it just felt contrived to me. But, I'm still curious to see where this goes, and what her fate will be at the end of the season._**

 ** _Anyway, despite my current feelings towards the show, I'm not giving up on this story any time soon. There's going to be maybe a couple more chapters regarding season two, and then I'll finally get to season three (I'm really looking forward to Peter interacting with H.R. Wells)._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think of this chapter, and if you want to tell me your thoughts on this season of The Flash or any of the other CW shows, feel free. I'll have the next chapter of The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr up by next week...hopefully. Until next time..._**


	5. She Needs You

_**Wow, and just in time for the season four premiere. Sorry it took me so long, I got caught up with my other stories that I had to put this in the back-burner. I guess that's the problem with juggling four stories at once. lol Anyway, I'm back now and I'll try to make sure this story gets some attention as well.**_

 ** _I'm still covering season two, and unfortunately this chapter is right after the episode where the showrunners decided to save up on budget for the finale and take away Barry's speed for a while, which means Caitlin will be completely absent (since Zoom also kidnaps her). Don't worry though, you will see her next chapter, and both that and the chapter after that will focus a lot on Zoom unleashing all of his Earth 2 metas in Earth 1 Central City and there will be a few surprises there._**

Chapter 5: She Needs You…

 **STAR Labs**

Barry continues to run through the treadmill while Iris watches from a distance. The forensic scientist is running, but he's not running in his usual "Flash" speed. Just recently, everyone discovered that Jay Garrick, who was thought to be dead after seeing him be murdered by Zoom during the trip back from Earth 2, is actually none other than the evil speedster himself. His real name is Hunter Zolomon, a convicted serial killer who gained access to the speed force when he got caught in the blast of his Earth's particle accelerator explosion during his electroshock therapy. Zoom had an obsession of increasing his speed, and was taking "Velocity serums" in order to achieve his goal. While this was a success, it came at a terrible price, the serums were killing him. Using his newfound ability to use his speed to travel through the multiverse, he tracked down other speedsters in an attempt to drain them of their speed so he can cure himself. This led him straight to Earth 1 where he believes Barry's speed could be the key, which is why he masqueraded as a hero who was willing to help the scarlet speedster get faster. Once the rest of the team figured out what he was planning, it was too late. Zoom had kidnapped Wally and used him as a bargaining chip to get Barry to surrender his speed…It ended up being a success. As he is running through the treadmill, Barry starts to get exhausted and turns the machine off. He then collapses on his rear. Iris enters the room and comes to her adopted brother/friend's aid.

As he is sitting on the treadmill Barry sighs and shakes his head, "It's no good, Zoom actually did it. My speed, it's gone."

Iris curses under her breath, "There has to be some way to get it back."

"Well, we could recreate the accident, but that would be both impossible and risky."

The reporter lowers her head and nods in understanding.

Barry gets up and puts both hands on her shoulders, "Hey, don't worry. We'll figure something out. Harry, Cisco and Peter are already on it. Speaking of Peter…how is he?"

Iris sighs, "Not good, ever since Zoom took Caitlin he's been very isolated."

Barry starts to rub the back of his head, "Pete must be taking it pretty hard. I remember him being like this when Snart and Rory kidnapped her the first time. Nearly beat Rory to a pulp if I hadn't stopped him. Can't say I blame him though, the last time someone he cared about was kidnapped he failed to save her. To him this is like déjà vu. You know where he is now?"

Barry finds Peter in a small portion of the lab. The wall crawler is sitting at a table tinkering with his web shooters. He was too busy focusing on his devices that he didn't notice the ex-speedster come in. After everything that happened recently, Peter thought the only way he could take his mind off of things is when he's doing science stuff, this time around, even that doesn't help him get over the fact that one of his closest friends is in danger. He starts to get frustrated and slams the small screwdriver he was using on the table. He then slides both of his hands down his face and sighs.

"Whoa, easy," Barry says as he enters the room. "That screwdriver didn't do anything to you."

Peter, as he still looks down at his web shooters smirks a bit at the small joke, only to frown once again, "Sorry…it's just…"

"I'm worried about her too," Barry interrups.

Peter just nods, "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Peter immediately takes his Spider Man mask from the table and shows it to his friend, "THIS, I CAN'T DO THIS. Every time I put this stupid thing on, I would think that I'm doing good, but in the long run, it's always the people I care about who gets hurt or worse. First Captain Stacy, then Gwen and now Caitlin, and lord only knows what Zoom is doing to her right now. She could already be…" He stops himself and just throws his mask across the room, leans forward into his chair and puts both of his hands over his face again.

Barry looks at Peter in sympathy, saying nothing at all. Everything the spider hero just said, hits right at home. Whenever he's out being The Flash, he too questions whether or not the things he does have horrible ramifications. After all, it's because of who he is what lead to the Reverse Flash going back in time and killing his mother. It's because of who he is that he had to end relationships with both Patty and Linda. The only difference is that, while Barry has only been at the hero game for roughly a year, there's guys like Peter and even Oliver that have been doing this for much longer, and have witnessed and suffered far worse than he did.

The forensic scientist walks over to the Spider Man mask that was on the floor and picks it up. He begins to look at it, "Look…I know I haven't been doing this as long as you and Oliver have, and I may not fully understand what you guys go through when you put on the masks, but if there's one thing I learned from the both of you is that, no matter how hard things get, we don't throw in the towel and give up on doing what's right. Thawne and Zoom, those guys taught me how to harness my speed sure…" He then looks over at the spider hero. "But then there's you. You actually taught me what it means to be a hero. When the whole city was against me, you told me to hang in there, and just do what I can to earn everyone's trust back. When we had Thawne locked up, you told me that killing him wouldn't bring my mother back, that I would be no better than him. You taught me that, with my speed, I had the power to make a difference, that I have a responsibility. I may not have my powers anymore, but that burden is still there. Zoom is here because of me, and that makes him MY responsibility." Barry walks towards Peter and squats down to meet his face. "If Zoom wanted to kill Caitlin he would have done it right after he took my speed. She's still out there. I need to get my powers back so I can find her and stop him once and for all…but I can't do this without you." He hands Peter his mask. "Central City NEEDS Spider Man…Caitlin needs Spider Man."

Peter stares at his mask for a moment and he smiles, "You and your damn speeches."

Barry shrugs, "Well, I was the leading man in my high school debate team. Joe and Iris can tell you all about that."

The spider hero just chuckles and takes the mask from his friend. The two men stand up and Peter puts a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks Barry, I needed that confidence boost."

"Feels like you'll be needing that a lot. I swear, the amount of guilt you have compared to me is as big as Grodd."

" *chuckles* Dude, you have no idea. Where's Cisco and Harry?"

"They're with the others brainstorming on how to get my speed back. We could use an extra brain though."

"Say no more, let's all brainstorm together."

With that, the two men leave the room. As they are walking down the hall Peter asks, "So…I've been meaning to ask. When we were testing out that tachyon device, where did you go?"

"Oh, well I went to another Earth. One that was a lot similar to ours. Met a girl there."

"Ooh, is she cute?"

"I'm pretty sure she already has her eyes on someone where she's from. She's also really powerful, could easily kick both of our asses in a fist fight."

"Huh, well I try not to piss her off if I ever get the chance to meet her."

"…She's also an alien."

"Wait…What?"

 _ **Again, sorry for the lack of SpideyFrost this chapter, I'll be sure to make up for that in the future. This is just me building up what's to come in later chapters. Next time, we see Caitlin while she is being held captive by Zoom and gets an unexpected surprise.**_


	6. Stay Positive

_**Sooo, the next chapter of Hope and Responsibility is gonna take a little longer than I thought. It's almost complete, but then there's still some editing I need to do...I also got a job so my free time is a bit limited. However, I did complete this particular chapter. That's right folks, this story is still alive, and I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**_

 _ **So last time, I told you guys that we were going to see what Caitlin was doing while she was held captive by Zoom, and that I have a special surprise. Well, keep reading to find out.**_

 _ **This chapter is set right after Barry gets trapped in the speed force, so this is right around the events of "The Runaway Dinosaur", which is one of my favorite episodes of season two.**_

Chapter 6: Stay Positive

 **Central City Police Department**

As Caitlin solemnly looks at the handcuffs chaining her to a nearby desk, she is recollecting everything that had happened as of recent. First she finds out that her current boyfriend, Jay Garrick, isn't who he say he is and that he in fact is a psychotic serial killer. Not only that, but he is also the evil speedster that has been giving her and the rest of her friends hell for months. The last thing she remembered was "Jay" kidnapping her after Barry had surrendered his speed to him. She was then taken to Earth 2 where she met her evil doppelganger, Killer Frost. The two have a conversation where Caitlin learns that the two aren't so different after all. Both of them had lost a father, their mother wouldn't give them the time of day…they both lost a Ronnie. The only real difference is that Earth 2 Caitlin has powers and she decided to use them to cause all kinds of mayhem. This had Earth 1 Caitlin thinking, if she had powers too, she probably would have ended up just like her counterpart…and that scares her. Of course, what really got under her skin was when Killer Frost mentioned Peter. She talked about how he saved her from being murdered by Zoom and made fun of the fact that he promised he would make sure nothing bad would ever happen to her, thinking the spider hero is displaying weakness. This made Caitlin very angry, the fact that her counterpart would mistake Peter's kindness for weakness. Then that anger turned into total animosity when Killer Frost mentioned how he unmasked in front of her.

She said, "For a goody goody, I have to admit he's actually kinda cute. I do hope he comes back here someday…maybe we can do more than just fight…"

Caitlin glared at her doppelganger and her blood started to boil, "If you lay so much as an icy finger on him…"

Killer Frost laughs, "You'll do what?" Then she started to realize something and grins. "Oooh, I see what's going on. You have the hots for him too."

Caitlin's eyes widened, "W…What? No, that's not…"

"Honey, we just discovered that we're not all that different. I'm pretty sure our feelings towards the arachnid are also the same. Let me ask you something. Do you actually buy into his boy-scout nature? Do you laugh at his jokes? I mean, despite the two of us fighting on different sides, he actually understands me, like I'm sure he understands you."

The brunette woman had to think about what her evil twin just said. Was she right? Does she really have feelings for Peter? Sure, whenever he was around Caitlin felt at ease, hopeful even. His upbeat and positive attitude brings levity and inspiration to the whole group. It's because of him that Barry started to crack more jokes whenever he's the Flash. Whenever Caitlin felt like the world was bringing her down, the spider hero was always there, being her shining beacon of hope. However, while she is questioning all of this Caitlin also realized that while she and Killer Frost may have had similar backgrounds, there was one thing that actually differentiates them from the two, and that was Peter Parker. Killer Frost didn't have her own Peter who would be a shoulder to cry on, someone who could lift her spirits and makes sure she would never succumb to her inner demons and choose a dark path. She didn't have someone to confide in when it comes to her insecurities, not having a father, feeling neglected or losing a loved one…but Caitlin did, and it made her into the woman she is today. Even at this moment, with her being handcuffed, she isn't afraid of what happens next. Because she knows that Peter, Barry, Cisco and the others will find a way to save her, and she's damn sure not afraid of Zoom himself.

Caitlin couldn't help but chuckle to herself, _"You know, maybe "evil-me" was right…As much as I hate to admit it. I mean, I've definitely moved on from Ronnie and have been pursuing new relationships, if my…now former relationship with "Jay" was any indication. But maybe…maybe I've had my eyes on the wrong guy this whole time. But…does he feel the same way?"_

Before she was able to find a definitive answer, Zoom shows up in the blink of an eye. He removes his mask, revealing the face of her, as of right now, ex-boyfriend.

Zoom looks at Caitlin and grins, "You miss me?"

Caitlin scowls, "Not in the slightest."

"Are you still mad that I lied to you?"

Caitlin doesn't say anything.

Zoom tightens up his lips and just nods, "Okay, you are. Look, would it make you feel any better if I said that I never intended to hurt you?"

"And yet you won't hesitate to hurt my friends."

"Well…they are trying to foil my plans."

"What ARE you planning?"

"Oh, well, you see, that's classified."

"Well whatever you're planning, you think because Barry's gone you're gonna get away with this? Don't count Spider Man out just yet."

Zoom chuckles, "Yeah, Peter's got a lot of guts, I'll give you that, and sure, he's fought multiple bad guys at once before, but he's not going be fighting the Sinister Six, he's going to be fighting an army."

"Did somebody say my name?" says a new voice.

Caitlin's face lit up as she recognizes that voice to be Peter's, but then her face falls when she sees who walks into the room. It was definitely Spider Man, but his costume is black and it has a large white spider symbol that covers his entire torso. Caitlin recognizes this particular costume design all too well. That was when the brunette woman realized, not only was this Peter's Earth 2 counterpart, he's also wearing the alien symbiote. Her Peter had told her about his encounter with the black goo, and what it did to him. He eventually got rid of it, only to latch on to another person and became Venom, Spider Man's answer the Reverse Flash…well…at least in the "physical match/dark mirror" department. The fact that this Peter is still bonded with his symbiote means that he never got rid of it.

Zoom looks over at evil Peter and frowns, "You're late."

Earth 2 Spider Man shrugs, "There was something I needed to take care of first." He then looks over at the stunned Caitlin. "Whoa, who is the babe?"

"She's with me," Zoom says with a scowl.

The evil wall crawler raises his hands in defeat and chuckles, "Alright, alright. Hey, wait, she looks just like that ice chick that always show up on the news. God she was smokin'. Whatever happened to her?"

"I killed her."

"Aw seriously? Now that's just cruel."

"Aren't you already seeing someone?"

"Yeah, but you should see her in the sheets. She can be quite the screamer, and the suit doesn't like that very much. Speaking of which, I told her about what you're planning, she definitely wants in."

"Good, I've got a special job for her. In the meantime, I'm going to continue rallying the troops." Zoom points over at Caitlin, who was still awestruck upon seeing an evil version of her longtime friend. "You keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't escape. But don't you dare lay a hand on her, or you'll find out first hand why I had to kill Killer Frost."

"Got it, no touching the hot nerdy chick."

Zoom nods and in a flash he was gone.

Once the evil speedster left the room, Caitlin finally spoke, "P…Peter?"

Earth 2 Spider Man turns around to look at the brunette woman. The mask begins to recede revealing his face, which was plastered with a devious smirk. "So, you know who I am huh?"

Caitlin begins to glare at him, "The Peter Parker of this Earth is a very dear friend of mine. He actually wore a suit just like yours but he got rid of it."

Earth 2 Peter scoffs, "Probably the stupidest decision he's ever made. Did he ever tell you what the symbiote actually does to him when he bonds with it?"

"The fact that it turns him into a massive prick?"

"It makes me strong. You know, my uncle had a saying. With great power comes great responsibility. It wasn't until I became "one with my other half" that I realized something…I never knew what power was. Before, I was no different from how I was before that spider bit me but now…I feel invincible. No one can touch me."

"This is the symbiote talking. The Peter Parker I know would never have such thoughts. It wasn't some alien goo that made him strong, it was the people he cared about."

"You mean those same people who always try to walk all over me? Treat me like crap no matter what I do for them? Yeah, I've abandoned those "friends" of mine a long time ago. After a while, I grew sick of people pushing me around because they can."

"My Peter feels the exact same way sometimes, but he knows I would never do anything to take advantage of him. Not me, Barry, Cisco, Joe or Iris, because we have all been in that situation. Even when it feels like the whole world is out to get us, we always have to remind ourselves that we have each other. Those were his exact words."

Earth 2 Peter just walks towards the window and looks outside, "You talk a lot of praise about my doppelganger. It's funny you mention him too. You see, Zoom told me a lot about my goody-goody twin, and how much you're worth to him, he'll probably be one of the first people to ever come to your rescue. So speedy and I made a deal. If "other-me" DOES show up, I get dibs, just so I can see how tough he is without the symbiote. I'm gonna make him wish he never got rid of it."

Caitlin narrows her eyes, "I'd like to see you try. My Spider Man actually fought a guy just like you, and guess what? He beat him. Numerous times."

Earth 2 Peter just chuckles and says, "Well then he better bring his A-game. I hope you're comfortable in those handcuffs, you won't be leaving here anytime soon."

With that, the evil wall crawler leaves.

Upon watching him leave, Caitlin couldn't help but feel disheartened with what she just witnessed. To think that there is an Earth where the most upbeat and positive person she has ever known gives in to the darkness. This Peter was so far gone he became completely unrecognizable to her. However, she doesn't let that dissolution her. While the Earth 2 version of her best friend may be a lost cause, she still has hope for the real deal. The brunette woman knows in her gut that, right now, Peter is going to great lengths to bring back Barry (she refuses to believe he's gone for good) and fix all of this. Even in the most dire of situations, the wall crawler always tries to say optimistic, and that's exactly what Caitlin is going to do…It's all she can do.

 _ **So yeah, the big surprise? Meet Peter's Earth 2 doppelganger. What if there was a world where Peter never rejected the symbiote? I'm also taking cues from Spider Man: Web of Shadow's bad ending. And if you haven't already figured it out, yes, he's also dating Black Siren (Cause why not? After all, we have an Earth where Kara and Oliver hook up.). Before anyone asks, yes, our Spidey will confront his evil counterpart. In fact, he's going to confront him in the next chapter. Only two more chapters remain, and the season two portion of this story will come to an end...and I'll try to update this faster.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far, and I'll try to have the next chapter of Hope and Responsibility out by the end of this week. Until next time...**_


	7. Light vs Dark

**_What's this? A new chapter that didn't take months to come? Has Hell frozen over?_**

 ** _In all seriousness though, I actually have a clear idea on what the next two chapters are going to be, hence the quick update. It's the pentultimate chapter in the season 2 portion of the story. Spidey will finally meet his Earth 2 counterpart face to face._**

 ** _This chapter takes place during the events of season 2 episode 22._**

Chapter 7: Light vs. Dark

 **STAR Labs**

These last several weeks have not been great for Team Flash. First they find out that the man who has been training Barry on how to combat this new threat in their lives, is actually said threat, then he succeeds in taking the scarlet speedster's speed away, he kidnaps one of Peter's closest friends and to top it all off, in an attempt to restore Barry's speed, Central City is with one less hero to protect them. However, just recently, things are starting to look up for them. Barry had returned, after being trapped in the speed force, and his speed is fully restored. Meanwhile Caitlin had finally convinced Zoom to let her go and now she is back at STAR Labs. She and Peter share a warm embrace, with the spider hero really happy to see that she's okay. With Caitlin and Barry being back, the next plan on the agenda was dealing with the hundreds of metahumans that are now running rampant in the city, all of them came from Earth 2 and were brought here by Zoom. Right now, Cisco, Caitlin and Peter are in the lab brainstorming on what exactly they can use to bring down all of these metas while The Flash is out there helping the police fight them off. Peter wanted to go out there and help but Barry insisted he should stay and help.

 _"There are just too many of these guys,"_ the scarlet speedster argues. _"I know you've been able to fight six supervillains at once, but hundreds? Besides, someone needs to stay behind and make sure Caitlin's okay, and who better than you?"_

 _"And what about you?"_ asks Peter. _"I know you're fast, but you really think you can fight off all of these crazy metas?"_

 _"Sure I can, I've got the speed force by side."_

"Is it just me or does Barry feel very Zen after his little trip to Pleasantville?" Peter asks his two friends.

"I could use some of that Zen right about now," says Cisco who has his head laying face first on a table he is currently sitting.

Caitlin just gives a small smile.

Peter notices it and smiles too, "God I missed that."

The brunette woman looks over at the spider hero, "Miss what?"

"Your smile anytime Cisco and I say something to break the ice or lighten the mood. I always get a kick out of breaking your concentration. You're always so stoic."

Caitlin blushes and mutters, "I'm not always stoic. I can have fun when I want to."

"Oh, I know, like when you Barry sang Karaoke that one time."

The brunette woman's mouth goes agape, "He told you didn't he?"

The wall crawler now laughs, while Caitlin looks away in embarrassment. Peter then gently puts a hand on his friend shoulder, "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not that great of a dancer. There's a guy I know from high school who told me I wouldn't know a cha-cha from a waltz."

Caitlin looks back at Peter but still has her head down, "Okay."

While Peter walks away to help Cisco out with something on the computer, Caitlin went back to doing what she was doing, which was looking at some equations on the board. Upon looking out the window, the brunette sees a reflection of Zoom looking back at her. She immediately gets startled and turns around, only to see the evil speedster standing in front of her.

"No, no stay back," she says in a shaky voice.

The two males look up to see that their friend is clearly frightened…but no one was there.

Peter immediately rushes over to Caitlin, "Cait, CAIT."

Caitlin opens her eyes and sees that Zoom is no longer there, instead it was her friend.

"It's okay. Look at me, it's okay," the spider hero says in a comforting tone. "He's not here, you're safe."

Caitlin's breathing becomes steady and she begins to hug Peter tightly.

Peter returns the hug, "You're gonna be okay."

Suddenly an alarm goes off.

Cisco looks at the monitor, "We've got a meta alert."

Peter is now conflicted. He knows he has to go out there, but he doesn't want to leave Caitlin, not when she's all shaken up like this.

It was at this moment that the brunette woman finally spoke, "Go, I'll be fine."

"But Cait…" Peter begins to protest.

"This city needs you more than I do." She then smiles. "I'm a big girl Pete, I can take care of myself."

Peter stares at his longtime friend for a few seconds and then he does something completely unexpected…He kisses her tenderly on the forehead. As the spider hero backs away, he says, "Be safe."

Caitlin looks to the side, her pale cheeks turning beet red, "Sh…Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you? You're the one who has to go out there and fight. I'm just the girl who has to give you a band aid for all the boo boos you get from said fights."

Peter grins, "Did Caitlin Snow just make a quip? I must be on a different Earth."

With that, the wall crawler rushes out the lab to go suit up.

* * *

Spider Man eventually makes it downtown, where he meets up with The Flash, who is standing face to face with a mysterious woman.

"Alright Flash, who are we…dealing with." The spider hero takes a good look at the woman and immediately recognizes her. "No way…Laurel Lance?"

Laurel looks at Spider Man and smirks, "Mmm, last I heard she was dead…at least on this Earth anyway. Poor little Black Canary."

"So is this the part where you tell me your lame supervillain name?"

"You can call me…Black Siren."

"…Okay, that name is actually pretty cool."

Flash swats Spider Man's arm.

"What, I can't complement an evil person for having a cool made up name?"

"Wow, was I always this annoying?" asks a new voice.

The two heroes look to the right and see a black suited Spider Man perched on a lamppost.

"I mean, talk about your self-reflections am I right?"

"You're telling me," the red and blue Spider Man says back.

Flash points at the black wall crawler, "So you must be Spidey's Earth 2 counterpart I presume." Then he points at Black Siren, "And you're Laurel's."

Earth 2 Spider Man claps, "Well look at that, not only are you not slow physically, but also intellectually. Zolomon told me not to underestimate you."

"Well I hope he's told you enough," the scarlet speedster says back.

The black suited wall crawler jumps down and walks over to Black Siren. The evil woman puts arms around Earth 2 Spider Man's shoulders, while the evil wall crawler puts his arms around Black Siren's waist.

"Hey sexy," Black Siren greets in a sultry tone.

"Hey babe," Earth 2 Spider Man greets back in a similar tone.

"You missed me?"

"I sure did."

The symbiote retracts half of the evil wall crawler's mask, revealing his mouth, and the two villains share a hot passionate kiss.

Flash and Spider Man's jaws immediately drop upon seeing this.

The scarlet speedster turns to his friend, "So on Earth 2, you and Laurel…"

Earth 1 Spider Man nervously scratches the back of his neck, "Well, don't get me wrong, I always did find Laurel extremely attractive."

"Wait…WHAT?" Caitlin shouts through the comm.

"What? It's not like I was going to entertain those thoughts, especially if it meant pissing off Ollie…which I will admit I do get a kick out of."

"Dude, me too," Flash says with a wide grin as he raises his hand. "High five."

"Everyone, focus," Harry Wells says in a stern tone.

"For once I agree with Harry," says Cisco. "We can talk about pissing off Oliver later, right now we have evil doppelgangers to deal with."

"Sorry," Earth 1 Spider Man, Flash and even Caitlin all say.

Meanwhile, Iris has her head hung low and is facepalming, completely at a loss for words over the whole exchange, and Jesse is trying really hard not to laugh.

"Uh yoohoo, hey," Black Siren finally cuts in, as she waves at the two heroes. "Are we gonna fight or what?"

"Don't worry," says Earth 1 Spider Man. "We haven't forgotten about you guys. So, evil me, I see you still have your symbiote."

"You don't sound too surprised," says Earth 2 Spider Man.

"Not really, an evil version of yours truly, it would make sense that you would sell your soul to the ooze. That and Caitlin already gave me the heads up about you."

"Did she tell you about the deal I made with Zoom? That I would get first dibs on you?"

"Funny you should mention that, I've been looking forward to meeting you too. I wanted to see for myself how far I've fallen, having to rely on some alien goo because deep down, you're still that scared little kid who thinks the whole world is out to get you."

The evil wall crawler scowls at that comment, "I'm gonna kill you."

"You have to catch me first," the good wall crawler says as he fires a web line and swings away.

"YOU'RE DEAD," Earth 2 Spider Man shouts as he swings after his doppelganger, leaving The Flash to fight Black Siren.

As Spider Man swings through the city, in hopes that his evil twin is not too far behind, he begins to come up with a game plan.

 _"Okay, since the symbiote gives him a bit of a power boost, attacking him head on may not be the best idea. I need to lure him to a place that could give me an edge."_

Luckily for the spider hero, he's not the only one who came up with the same conclusion.

"Pete," Cisco calls out on the comm. "There's a clock tower not too far from where you're swinging. The bells inside should help even out the playing field."

"You da man Cisco," Spider Man says as he is swinging. He then looks behind him and sees that his Earth 2 counterpart is no longer following him. "Aw man, where did he…"

Earth 2 Spider Man suddenly appears on the right side and drop-kicks Earth 1 Spider Man through a nearby billboard and onto a random rooftop.

"Ow," The good wall crawler says as he struggles to get up. "Right, he's basically me, which means my spider sense is useless in this fight."

As soon as he got up, a black web line latches onto his back and yanks him backwards. He flies towards his Earth 2 counterpart who delivers a devastating back hand, knocking his heroic doppelganger onto another rooftop.

Meanwhile, back in STAR Labs, the rest of the gang hears a grunt coming from the other end.

"Peter, are you still with us?" asks Cisco.

Earth 1 Spider Man gets up for the second time, and rubs his jaw in the process, "Yeah, momentary setback."

"Are you anywhere near the clock tower?"

The spider hero looks across from him and sees his destination, "Yeah, it's just nearby." He then hears his evil doppelganger land right behind him. "Now I need to find a way to get him in there."

"Nowhere to run," Earth 2 Spider Man says in a dark tone.

Earth 1 Spider Man turns around to face him, "You know what, you're right. I should stand and fight, prove once and for all who is indeed the better Spidey." He then gives a "bring it" hand gesture, and the black suited Spider Man lunges at him.

* * *

Back at STAR Labs, Caitlin is watching the whole fight being monitored by a camera from a nearby building that Cisco had hacked. The two Spider Men exchanged punches and kicks, leaping through the air and dodging various web attacks. It came to a point where Earth 2 Spider Man caught Earth 1 Spider Man's punch and he proceeds to throw him at a nearby roof mounted air conditioner. Caitlin was starting to worry about her friend, he's fighting as hard as he can, but the symbiote his evil twin is wearing ultimately puts him at a disadvantage. She doesn't know how long he will last. No longer wanting to just sit there and watch, the brunette woman immediately storms out of the room. Cisco sees this and looks at Harry, who gives him the go ahead and will gladly take over in his absence. Cisco then nods and begins to run after his friend.

"Caitlin," he shouts as he continues to follow her. He then finds her in the research lab, where she picks up a large gun. The raven haired man begins to worry, "Caitlin…what are you doing?"

"This is the gun, you and Peter made in case Venom ever came to town right?" Caitlin asks.

"Well, yeah, but…Wait you're not thinking about going out there are you?"

"It's only a matter of time before Peter's doppelganger catches on with what we're planning. If that happens, our Peter is finished."

"If you go out there, you're finished too."

"I DON'T CARE," Caitlin snaps, which made Cisco stop talking. "I've been sitting on the sidelines long enough. I am sick, and tired, of watching another person I love die right before my eyes. I'm going out there…" She then points the gun at her friend/coworker. "And you can't stop me."

Cisco looks at the gun with wide eyes and then asks, "…Can I least drive you there?"

Caitlin lowers her gun, "That would be much appreciated…Can you also show me how to use this thing?"

The raven haired man then chuckles and motions her out of the lab, "I'll show you on the way." As the two leave the lab, Cisco begins to realize something, _"Did she just say she LOVED Peter?"_ He then starts to grin and says in a low voice, "Bout damn time."

* * *

Back on the rooftop, Earth 1 Spider Man is laying belly-first onto the ground, while his evil doppelganger is towering over him.

"Bet you wish you never got rid of your symbiote now huh?" the evil wall crawler asks.

"I got a news flash for you," the good one says as he gets up on one knee. "You're not to first person to ask me that question."

"Yeah, you're little girlfriend told me all about him."

"I bet she didn't tell you how I beat him."

"What does it matter? He was probably a nobody who couldn't harness this type of power properly."

"You see, that's the problem," Earth 1 Spider Man says as he shoots webbing at Earth 2 Spider Man's face, blinding him in the process. "I didn't rely on a suit, or even my spider powers." He then fires two web lines at his evil twin's torso. "I relied more on my brain." The spider hero taps a button on each of his palms and electric currents begin to form on the two web lines, electrocuting the person attached to them. As Earth 1 Spider Man sees Earth 2 Spider Man screaming in pain, he notices that the suit is also screaming.

 _"So the symbiote is weak to electricity on his Earth? Interesting."_

He then sees that his doppelganger is starting to look weakened, which means he has to finish this now more than ever. While Earth 2 Spider Man is still recovering from being electrocuted, he didn't see his counterpart running towards him and deliver a series punches. First a left hook, then a right and then another punch right in the gut. Earth 1 Spider Man finally delivers a devastating kick that sends his evil twin flying, only to fire a web line that would yank him back to which he finishes up with a massive uppercut, knocking him into the air and landing back first on the ground. The good wall crawler looks at his handy work and breathes a sigh of relief.

"See, it's like I told Eddie," he now comments. "That suit may make you strong, but it also makes you very weak at the exact same time. I'll stick with the ol' red and blue thank you very much."

Earth 1 Spider Man turns around and puts a finger on his ear, "Good news guys, looks like we didn't need to pull a Quasimodo after all. Evil me's been taken care of, I'm bringing him to STAR Labs now."

Meanwhile, Earth 2 Spider Man slowly starts to get up and was ready to attack his unsuspecting counterpart…until he was suddenly hit with a sonic blast.

The spider hero hears someone screaming in pain and he looks behind him. He sees his evil doppelganger, holding his head like he has a massive headache, while the symbiote starts going crazy around him. Eventually, the evil wall crawler falls back down and is unconscious once again. Earth 1 Spider Man looks behind him and sees Caitlin holding the sonic gun that he and Cisco made.

The spider hero grins and says, "So instead of giving people band aids for their boo boos, you're now going to give them the boo boos yourself?"

The brunette woman smiles, "Only when they try to hurt my friends."

Spider Man just chuckles and he walks towards his friend, "I appreciate the save, but I thought I told you to stay in STAR Labs."

"Just be glad I came here when I did. I mean, you can't exactly save the city if you're dead."

"Yeah, well, what's the point of saving any city if Caitlin Snow isn't in it?"

Caitlin blushes at that comment. She immediately looks over at her friend's black suited counterpart, "So, uh, we should probably make sure he doesn't get back up. Cisco gave me the inhibitor cuffs you guys built specifically for Venom. All we gotta do is slap it on and…Yeah."

Spider Man chuckles, "Way to change the subject."

The brunette woman gives a small grin, "Well somebody's gotta keep you focused."

The wall crawler also smiles and nods, "I appreciate it."

Spider Man couldn't help but get lost in Caitlin's smile. Ever since Zoom kidnapped her, he slowly started to realize how deep his feelings for her may actually be. Seeing her use that sonic gun like a badass, he was ready to act on those feelings then and there, but judging from that sly grin coming from his friend's face, the wall crawler knows that she probably would want to wait until this is all over.

* * *

Earth 2 Peter Parker, begins to open his eyes, and sees that he is in some kind of cell…He also notices he's wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"You're welcome by the way," says a voice that sounded exactly like his.

He looks behind him and sees his unmasked Earth 1 counterpart, along with an unmasked Flash and the rest of his crew standing outside.

"You have no idea how awkward it would have been if we just threw you in there buck naked. I had to have Barry stop by my apartment to pick up a pair of underwear for you to wear. Again, you're welcome."

Earth 2 Peter begins to look around, "Where am I?"

"You're in a cell made specifically by yours truly," Cisco says proudly. "Once we're done rounding up your girlfriend and the rest of you evil metas, we'll make sure you all go back to your Earth safe and sound."

The evil wall crawler started to realize something and he tries to call upon his symbiote…There was no response. He then begins to glare at everyone, "What have you done to my symbiote?"

"Oh, that creepy thing?" Cisco continues. "Yeah, we had the two of you separated, and we put it in the incinerator. That thing died faster than the batteries on my old SEGA Game Gear."

Earth 2 Peter was outraged by this and begins to bang on the cell door, "YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU. IT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT UNDERSTOOD ME, AND YOU MURDERED IT."

"It's funny," Peter begins to speak, and he walks towards the cell. "A long time ago, I was just like you. I didn't think anyone understood the kind of hell I go through on a day to day basis. I used to think nobody had it bad like I did." He then motions over to the rest of the gang, "Until I met these people. I don't know what kind of people you surrounded yourself with on your Earth to make you like this, but for me, it was because of them…and my Aunt May…that I became who I am today. These are the people who I fight for, and they're the reason why I'm still wearing this costume. You let your anger and fear consume you, and look where it's got you? If you could just let all of that go, and just hold on a little bit longer, eventually you'll find that light at the end of tunnel that you've been searching for all along." As Earth 1 Peter is saying all of this, he walks over to Caitlin, takes her hand and looks at her with a sad smile. "The greatest man I ever knew told me that."

The brunette woman just smiles and nods in understanding.

The spider hero looks back over to his evil counterpart, "You may not understand that now, but maybe one day you will."

As he and the rest of the crew start to leave the room, Earth 2 Peter begins to shout at them as the door begins to close on him, "I won't forget this. When I get out of here, you are all dead you hear me? I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU."

As they are all walking down the hall, Peter looks over at Barry, "I take it you didn't have much luck with Black Siren."

The scarlet speedster sighs, "Yeah, she kicked my ass pretty hard."

"Didn't you fight a chick with similar powers on that Earth where the cute blonde in the cape lives? What happened to those earplugs you made for that scenario?"

"I uh, left them on that Earth. I figured Kara would need them more than I did."

"Bet you regret that decision now huh?"

"Maybe, but we'll get Black Siren, as well as all the other metas that are running around in our city."

Peter chuckles, "Man, that little trip to the speed force really changed you."

Barry also chuckles, "You have no idea."

* * *

 ** _Alright folks, only one chapter remains, and season 2 will come to a close. I assume most of you here have seen the show so you already know how the heroes deal with Black Siren, so the next chapter will be Peter and Caitlin finally acting on their feelings for each other._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Until next time..._**


	8. Love at Long Last Or is it?

**_I know it's been a while since the last update. I would have had this out sooner...but then I saw Avengers: Infinity War...Let's just say I'm still trying to process everything that happened in that movie. It was a great film, but boy was it insane._**

 ** _Anyway, this is it. The final chapter before I move on to season three. This takes place during the tail end of the season finale of the show._**

Chapter 8: Love at Long Last…Or is it?

 **The Home of Detective Joe West, Central City**

It has been a crazy week. After defeating his evil doppelganger, Peter came up with an idea on how to defeat the remaining metas that were running rampant throughout the city. When he was still working at Horizon Labs, Venom tried to invade New York with an army of symbiote creatures. Peter, with the help of Max Modell and the rest of the Horizon crew, created a device that would neutralize them in one fell swoop. This device was a giant antennae that was planted just on top of the Horizon building. With just a flick of a switch, the antennae would create a sound that, while normal people wouldn't be bothered by it, would be ear-grating to anyone wearing a symbiote. Peter calls it, "The Ultimate Dog-Whistle". The device worked like a charm, and Venom's entire army (As well as ol' slobbermouth himself) was brought to their knees. Peter figured, he could recreate that device, but this time, have it affect, well, everyone else. Building the machine was no problem, all Peter had to do was show Barry the blueprints and that was that. With the help of the spider hero's invention, the evil metas (which includes Black Siren) were down for the count.

Central City was saved…but now there was Zoom to deal with. After months of screwing around with the heroes, the evil speedster finally revealed his evil plan: He was going to destroy the multiverse…Except for Earth 1 since it's the center. He had a machine that would accomplish such a feat, but it needs the power of, not one, but two speedsters in order for it to function, hence Zolomon forcing Barry to race him to see who truly is "the fastest man alive". Barry ends up defeating Zoom, and the evil speedster gets whisked away by Black Racers, never to be seen again. The multiverse is saved and the heroes are now victorious. After sending Harry Wells and his daughter Jesse back home, Peter, Barry and the rest of "Team Flash" are now hanging out at Joe's house to celebrate a job well done. While Cisco, Joe and Wally are in the other room talking, Peter is looking out the window, watching Barry and Iris talking on the steps near the front door.

"Well aren't you a nosy little Spider." Peter turns around and sees Caitlin giving him a sly smile.

The spider hero chuckles, "Sorry, I was just seeing how Speedy out there is holding up. You know considering…"

Peter had suddenly lost the will to finish what he was saying. While the team was victorious in defeating Zoom, it came at a price. After knocking out and imprisoning all the evil metas, the evil speedster retaliated in a big way. He kidnapped Barry's father, Henry Allen, took him to the old Allen residence and killed him right in front of the scarlet speedster himself. This drove Barry over the edge and he wanted to murder Zoom for what he had done. When The Flash defeated Zoom, Spider-Man was surprised that his fellow hero didn't try to deal the finishing blow, then again, when the Black Racers arrived, the wall crawler figured his speedster friend didn't have to.

Caitlin's smile fades, and was now replaced with a look of sympathy, "It must be hard. I mean, now he's lost both of his parents."

"I've lost my parents too," says Peter. "Only difference is that Barry actually knew his more than I knew mine. And yet, I do know what it's like to lose a father."

The brunette woman sighs, "We both do."

After some awkward silence, Peter says, "And to think, I thought things wouldn't get any crazier after Eobard Thawne. Boy was I wrong."

Caitlin chuckles, "You were wrong about a lot of things, you thought I wouldn't make a good supervillain, and then you went to Earth 2. I had the pleasure of meeting her by the way."

Peter perks up, "You met your evil doppelganger?"

The brunette woman sighs, "Yeah, I did. Despite her sinister tendencies, she spoke very highly of you."

The spider hero raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

Caitlin just shrugs, "Yeah…Said that the next time you two meet she would let you web her up again…in a completely different fashion."

Now Peter's face turns beet red, "Wow, she loses her boyfriend for about a week or two and already she's out fishing."

"You left quite an impact on her. Too bad she'll never get the chance to entertain her…interesting thoughts about you."

"Eh, I'm not gonna lose sleep over it. It's one thing to date a thief, but murdering psychopaths is where I draw the line."

Caitlin bites her bottom lip "Um…Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"That's not what I meant."

Peter was now confused, "Well what did you mean?"

"What I mean is, you won't be able to see evil me ever again…because she's dead."

The wall crawler's face went pale, "W…What?"

"Zoom killed her. I saw it with my own eyes."

This sudden piece of information hit Peter like a ton of bricks. He walked over to the stairs and sat down, trying to process everything. Caitlin walked over and sat down next to him.

She looks at her friend, who now begins to lower his head in guilt, and says, "She told me about the promise you made to her, that you wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."

Peter sighs, "I should really stop making promises I can't keep."

Caitlin puts her right hand on top of her friend's left one, "There was nothing you could have done for her Peter. When I looked her in the eyes for the first time, I knew that she was beyond saving. She chose her path, and she stuck with it until the very end."

"…I…I guess you're right."

Now it was Caitlin's turn to lower her head, "You know, before she died, she tried to kill me."

The spider hero perks up again and looks over at his friend in shock.

The brunette woman just nods, "Apparently she wasn't COMPLETELY over her Ronnie's death. When she found out that Zoom had feelings for me, she wanted him to hurt as bad as she had hurt. If Hunter hadn't shown up when he did, I probably wouldn't even be here."

"Oh, well, remind me to thank him for doing that…and then remind me to curse him for all the horrible things he's done."

Caitlin giggles then says, "God, I can't believe I've been dating a serial killer this whole time."

Peter shrugs, "Hey, as long as it wasn't Cletus Kasady, I won't judge."

"Still, this whole experience made me realize something…"

"Yeah? And what's that?"

Caitlin begins to tighten her lips, _"Well, this is it, you made it to the cliff, now it's time to jump."_ She then speaks, "Well, when I was still kidnapped, I felt helpless. I heard about what happened to Barry when you guys tried to restore his speed and I thought, maybe we aren't going to win this one. Maybe all hope is lost…But then I thought about you, and how you would never give up even when there are so many odds stacked against you. You always keep a positive attitude, even in the most dire of situations. You never let your inner demons fully corrupt you and you always rise above the darkness. Peter, you inspired me to be strong, you taught me never to doubt myself, or anyone else, and to have a little faith, and I can't thank you enough for that. You have been a really good friend to me, every time I feel sad, guilty, stressed, you were always there to put a smile on my face, whether it's with your many, many jokes and wisecracks, or it's with you just saying something that would make me feel better. The only other person who made me feel this way was Ronnie. When I lost him, both times, I thought I would never be happy again. I thought with Hunter, I would be able to have that kind of happiness again…and boy was I wrong. In fact, this experience gave me another realization…I went after the wrong guy. I was too busy trying to pursue a relationship with one person that I didn't pay attention to the person that was in front of me this whole time."

The brunette woman then looks over at her friend. "And Peter…I think that person is you, it's you who I want to be with. Ever since you first walk through the doors of STAR Labs, and we got to know each other more, these feelings I had for you were there, and it's only when I was fearing for my life that I realized I had them. Whenever I'm around you…I feel like a massive weight has been lifted off my shoulders, all that stress and anxiety just…disappears. I want to keep having that feeling."

Peter doesn't say anything. He just looks at his friend in shock as she spills her guts about her feelings for him.

When the brunette notices the spider hero not saying anything, she sighs in defeat, believing she had made a massive mistake, and looks away, "Look, I get it. You probably don't feel the same way. I mean, after Gwen you probably weren't looking to get back to the dating scene anyway, and that's perfectly fine. I…I just wanted to get all of this out of my chest you know? If you want us to stay friends, that's perfectly fine. You can forget this ever…"

Before Caitlin could even finish what she was saying, she felt a hand cup her chin and turns her head back in Peter's direction. She's once again facing her friend, and the wall crawler does something completely unexpected…He kisses her. Caitlin's eyes widened at the sudden action, but that surprise immediately went away as she starts to kiss Peter back. After a few seconds the two finally break apart. Caitlin looks at her longtime friend in shock, while Peter just has a wide grin on his face.

"Man," he finally speaks. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

The brunette woman's jaw officially drops, "You…you mean…"

Peter then looks up at the ceiling and tightens his lip, "Well…I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few weeks…A LOT of thinking…And you're right, after Gwen I wasn't planning on pursing another relationship. I figured, any girl I try to be with would just end up like her, and I wouldn't want to put ANYONE through that…Not again. But dammit, when I first moved here to Central City, and we reunited, I realized why you and Gwen got along so well. The two of you are a lot alike. You're both really smart, and caring. Yet at the same time, you and I have a lot in common, as we've had our fair share of losses, we're always insecure and we've been known to be quite the social outcasts. When Zoom kidnapped you, I was devastated. I thought I was being punished for having feelings for someone for the first time in years, and that was when I realized that…maybe my feelings for you go much deeper than a simple friendship. Everything about you, your kindness, your smile, your laugh, it just draws me in. Whenever I see you bury yourself in your work, I always want to just come in and turn that frown you had upside down. Because you deserve to be happy after all the crap you went through. So yes Cait, I like you…a lot…and I'm glad to hear you feel the same way."

This time Caitlin was speechless. The fact that Peter had just reciprocated his feelings made her heart flutter So the brunette woman responds the only way she knew how, she grabs the spider hero's face with her hands and kisses him once again. After a few seconds, the two break apart, both of them breathing heavily.

Caitlin was the first to speak, "And for the record, you did keep your promise. It's because of you I'm still here, safe and sound."

This elicits a small smile from the spider hero.

After some more silence, Peter was the first to speak, "Sooo, does this mean we're more than friends now?"

Caitlin giggles again, "What do you think Mr. Parker?"

"Well Dr. Snow, I think we should probably inform everyone of our current status. Wouldn't want to leave them in the dark, do we?"

The brunette woman looks up at the ceiling and bites her bottom lip for a moment, she then looks at her now new boyfriend and says, "You're right, but we'll tell them later, first things first." She then grabs Peter's face again and continues to kiss him.

However, the wall crawler breaks the kiss and says, "By the way, I thought that was so cool when you took down "evil me" with that sonic gun Cisco and I made."

Caitlin rolls her eyes and smiles, "You talk way too much, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you love it."

"Mmm, I do actually."

As the two continue to kiss, outside the house, Barry is now sitting on the steps, lost in thought. He had just finished talking with Iris, who was ready to take her relationship with the speedster to the next level. Barry was also willing to take that next step, but he told his childhood friend that there was something he needed to do first. As he was sitting on the front porch, he realizes that even though he defeated the villain and got the girl, he can never truly be happy…not until he fixes one more problem. With that, Barry gets up from the steps and speeds off…

 _ **There you have it folks, the moment you've all been waiting for, SpideyFrost is now official...Now watch as Barry does something REALLY stupid that will screw it all up.**_

 _ **On that note, season two comes to a close, but the story's not over yet. Be sure to stay tuned, as we now move on to season three. It's probably my least favorite season of The Flash, but it still had some cool stuff in it. If you loved the Spider-Man/Killer Frost dynamic from chapter 2, strap in because there's going to be more of it. Not to mention Spidey will also participate in the Invasion crossover and will interact with all of the CW/DC characters.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. I know I mentioned Infinity War earlier, please, for the love of God, if you want to talk spoilers, PM me. Don't be a dick and spoil the movie in the comments for everyone to see. Until next time...**_


End file.
